Crimson's Naughty Diapey Sleepover
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In the first story of a new series called "Naughty Diapey Sleepover", Crimson invited Josee, Kitty, Emma, MacArthur, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Zoey, Taylor, and Shawnie over to her and Ennui's house for a Girls only diaper themed slumber party. What will happen in this party? Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by Hellfores and me.


Crimson's Naughty Diapey Sleepover

 **Summary: This is the first story in a new AB/DL Fanfic series that is based on the "Bringing All the Girls" series and the "Sexy Diapey Love" series as this series is like "Bringing All The Girls" except in that series...it had every girl while this series has a select group of girls. In this one Crimson Wilson invited over Josee, Kitty, Emma, MacArthur, Sanders, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Zoey, Taylor, and Shawnie to her house for a fun, and sexy sleepover. Plus the "Sexy Diapey Love" series involves a story about a couple Having Diaper Sex while "Naughty Diapey Sleepover" is a series of AB/DL Sleepover Fanfics where they involve diaper sex.**

 **Disclaimer: This one was Co-written by me and Hellflores from November 30th 2017 to December 1st 2017. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was a fun and cool Friday night as Crimson had invited Josee, Kitty, Emma, MacArthur, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Zoey, Taylor, and Shawnie over to her and Ennui's house for a Girls only diaper themed slumber party as all of the girls were mingling and having fun in their pajama shirts and diapers.

Crimson and Ennui were living in Toronto, Ontario, Canada as she gave birth to a baby girl named Luna as Ennui is watching her for the night at his parent's house in London, Ontario...anyway, like I said the girls were mingling, socializing, and having fun at this sleepover as Zoey, Shawnie and Bridgette were doing each other's hair, Gwen, Crimson and Courtney were doing their nails, The Sisters and MacArthur were chatting about their lives while Bridgette and Josee were doing each other nails.

"Crimson, it was very nice of you to invite us over for a sleepover." Emma told her.

"Yeah!" Kitty said in agreement.

"Thank you." Crimson said to the sisters.

"So, Shawnie, Bridgette, what do you like about diapers and diaper sex?" Zoey asked them.

"Well I wuv the diapeys because they make me feel young, obviously, we all wuv it because of that." Shawnie said as she spoke in a mix of baby talk and normal talk.

"True." The rest of the girls said in agreement.

"But the diapey sex... makes it more fun and sexier." Bridgette said to Zoey and Shawnie before Zoey began to respond back.

"I know! I even wuv it when my Mikey-Boo fucks me, he's like a sexy animal when we make love whether in Diapeys or not." Zoey said to them before Crimson began to speak.

"Same with my Ennui... too bad he's not here now." Crimson said as she sighed a bit.

"This is an girls only sleepover." Josee said to Crimson.

"You're right." Crimson said back to Josee.

"Wanna talk about it?" Gwen and Courtney asked the girls.

"Okies." The rest of the girls answered as the girls stopped what they were doing as they sat down and gathered around in a circle.

"Who wants to go first?" Crimson asked the girls before Shawnie raised her hand first.

"Let me." Shawnie said.

"Okay Shawnie, go ahead." Crimson said before Shawnie started to speak.

"These diapeys make sex with my sexy diapey wearing sugar baby of a husband even more hawtter. He might be skinny but he has one hard baba that I wuv so much." Shawnie said to Crimson and the rest of the girls.

"Oooooh! What else?" The girls commented and asked her.

"Well...I did say one time during our honeymoon in Japan, Harold pleasured me like I was his queen! he was one sexy diapey animal lover in bed...he also spoke the hawtest Japanese I have ever heard...Mmmmm!" Shawnie said as she moaned because she reminiscenced about the honeymoon.

"Oooooooh...!" The girls commented as Shawnie was done.

"Who wants to go next?" Crimson asked the girls as Zoey eagerly raised her hand.

"Hehe, alright Red. Go on." Crimson chuckled and said to Zoey before she started to speak.

"Wearing these diapeys while having sex with my Mikey is the best thing ever! Mike makes me feel like I'm his goddess and he pleasure like he's a god of diapey sex... Mmmm!" Zoey said with such enthusiasm.

"Really!" The girls said to Zoey as she nodded.

"Sounds sexy!" The girls said to her.

"I even wuv how he feel when he pounds my diapey area so hawd! I absolutely wuv being pounded by my Mikey." Zoey said with such glee in her voice.

"When did you two go beyond the diapey sex?" McArthur asked her.

"What do you mean by that?" Zoey asked her.

"I mean what moment did you and Mike have diapey sex that was beyond your limits." MacArthur answered Zoey.

"Ohhh!" Zoey responded back to Taylor before she began to answer MacArthur's question.

"Well... it was our Wedding anniversary in New York. We decided to have diapey sex... and we did it over six times!" Zoey said to MacArthur and the rest of the girls.

"REALLY!?" The girls asked Zoey.

"Yes, it was the best lovemaking I have ever done in my life!" Zoey answered them.

"Oooooh!" They responded back as they were giddy like school girls.

"Who wants to go next?" Crimson asked the girls as Emma and Kitty raised their hands together.

"Okies.. but which one of you want to go first?" Crimson said and asked them.

"I'm the oldest so I will go." Emma said to Crimson.

"Fine..." Kitty said before Emma began to speak.

"These diapeys are the best thing to ever have happened in my life! Other than meeting the man of my life Noah Helton, he is the hawtest man I have ever been with and he makes sex so hot! Especially when we have Diapey Sex it is hawt!" Emma said to the girls.

"Oooooh!" The girls said in response.

"What was the hottest Diapey Sex you and Noah have ever had?" Crimson asked Emma.

"Well, it was when we were on Vacation in Atlanta, Georgia as we were at the Fox Theater watching "The Lion King" for our anniversary as we were too horny so we decided to do it in one of the private rooms during intermission and it was so worth it." Emma said to the girls.

"Ooooooh!" The girls said to Emma.

"Sis, it's your turn." Emma said to Kitty.

"Yay!" Kitty cheered.

"So, what do think of Diapey Sex with Mickey, and wearing these?" Crimson asked Kitty.

"Well wearing these makes me feel like I'm still a kid which I wuv so very much. As for the sex with Mickey... he's like a gentle lover." Kitty answered Crimson.

"Really?" The girls asked her as Kitty nodded up and down.

"Did he ever go hawd on you?" Crimson asked her.

"Only if he ask me first, he used to get nervous, even without his helmet until we did it. He still gets nervous once in a while." Kitty answered Crimson.

"When did you two have the hawdest and hottest diapey sex ever?" Courtney asked Kitty.

"It was our Honeymoon in Las Vegas, and I was super kinky for Mickey." Kitty answered Courtney.

"Oooooh...!" The girls said to Kitty.

"We need more than that." Gwen said to Kitty.

"Okies, I'll tell you." Kitty said to the girls.

"I seduced Mickey into having sex and he couldn't say no... and well.. I begged him to go hawd! Like so badly! Mickey soon enough ignored his worriness and started to pound me like a hunk!" Kitty said to the girls.

"Oooh!" The girls said to Kitty.

"He even said it was the most amazing and hottest feeling he ever felt during diapey sex... and I couldn't agree more." Kitty said as she was done.

"Ooooh!" The girls said to Kitty.

"Who's next?" Crimson asked the girls as Gwen and Courtney raised their hands.

"Okay." Crimson said before Gwen and Courtney began to speak.

"Gwenny and I absolutely wuv it so much!" Courtney said to the girls before Gwen was next.

"Wearing then changed our lives for the better." Gwen said to the girls.

"We know." They said to her before Courtney was next.

"Plus, we both wuv having Diapey sex...all the time!" Courtney said to the girls.

"We wuv how we both take control and it's fucking hawt as fuck!" Gwen said to the girls as well.

"We know." The girls said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You probably know this already but when did you have the hawdest diapey sex, also when did you have the hawtest diapey sex ever?" Shawnie asked them.

"Oooooh..." The girls said as Gwen and Courtney blushed a bit before they decided to anwer.

"Our anniversary!" They answered the girls.

"Which one?" The girls asked them.

"Yes...which one." Crimson said and asked them.

"Our fifth anniversary in San Francisco, California." Courtney answered the girls before Gwen was next.

"We went all out and beyond with the diapey sex as we did it so constantly." Gwen said to the girls.

"We had diapey sex in the hot tub, as the Diapey Wangers, as Superheroes, with food, in the shower, speaking different languages, doing cosplay as Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash...explain the rest Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before she began to speak.

"We also did humpies, scissoring, hawd strap on fuckys, double fuckys, and a whole lot more." Gwen said before she and Courtney continued.

"We absolutely positively enjoyed it so much." Gwen and Courtney said to each other and the rest of the girls as they shared a really romantic yet sweet kiss.

"Awww." They said as they thought it was romantic before the kiss ended.

"Who is next?" Crimson asked as MacArthur raised her hand.

"Okies, MacArthur...you are up." Crimson said to MacArthur.

"Wearing these diapeys, it's fun, I may be a tough cop but I do like feeling like I'm in my childhood again. Plus my Brody looks damn sexy with them on." MacArthur said to Crimson.

"Tell them about your anniversary." Sanders said to MacArthur.

"Okay. This past Anniversary, Brody and I had hawd and hawt Diapey Sex, and we role played with Brody as the Criminal and myself as the Cop. He proved to me that he was definitely innocent." MacArthur said to the girls.

"Oooooooh." They said to him.

"I believe that it's my turn now." Sanders said to everyone.

"Go ahead, tell the girls about you and Matt." MacArthur said to Sanders.

"Who's Matt?" The other girls asked Sanders.

"He is the most sweetest and hottest guy I have ever met! He's an AB/DL like us." Sanders said to them.

"Was he the one that made you-" Crimson was in the middle of asking her a question before Sanders interrupted.

"Yup... I was pregnant with his baby while we had that orgy." Sanders answered her.

"Wow!" The girls said to Sanders who nodded.

"The hottest sex we had was during our 3 month anniversary... and I won't lie... he's like a wild beast in bed, mmmm!" Sanders said as she moaned softly thinking about her husband Matt.

"Tell us more about this Matt dude. " Bridgette told her.

"He's an athletic guy, and one of the nicest guys I've ever met. We got married after he got me pregnant." Sanders said to the girls.

"Oooooh." The girls said to Sanders.

"Who's next?" Crimson asked the girls as Taylor raised her hand.

"Go ahead Taylor." Crimson said to Taylor beore she began to speak.

"Well wearing these diapeys made me feel like my kid self and it even got me closer to my dear mother again..." Taylor said to the girls.

"How sweet." Zoey said to Taylor.

"But what about you and Rock?" Josee asked her.

"Rock is such a hunk when he's wearing them. Looks like a sexy hawt diapey rock god!" Taylor said the girls.

"Oooooooh!" The girls said to her

"Even during one of his concerts, we got super kinky and had hawt diapey sex!" Taylor said to the girls as well.

"Oooooooh!" The girls said as well.

"How in the world did you and Rock do it during one of his concerts? and Where?" Kitty asked her.

"Backstage, after the show it was in Los Angeles at the Staples Center, and it was our wedding anniversary." Taylor said to them.

"Oooooh!" The girls said as Taylor was done.

"Josee, you're up." Crimson said to Josee.

"These diapeys have helped me become more... nicer now." Josee said to the girls.

"We know that." Emma, Kitty, MacArthur, Sanders, Taylor, and Crimson said to her.

"But Jacques... he looks absolutely hawt in those diapeys, makes the ice around us melt." Josee said to the girls.

"Oooooooh!" The girls said back.

"What about the sex?" They asked her.

"It's a golden moment every time, we even did it on our wedding day... before we even got married." Josee said to them.

"That's why you two were taking so long." Emma, Kitty, MacArthur, Sanders, and Crimson said to her.

"Again, so sorry." Josee said to them.

"It's all forgiven." Emma, Kitty, MacArthur, Sanders, and Crimson said to Josee.

"Bridgette, you're next." Crimson said to Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette said before she began to talk.

"Wearing them is just so fun! Plus the sex is even hawter with them. Geoff is like a wild animal ever time we make love with these on." Bridgette said to the girls.

"We know." The girls said to her.

"What was your favorite sex moment?" Crimson asked Bridgette.

"Well it's when we had diapey sex in a hot tub." Bridgette answered Crimson.

"Oooooh!" The girls said to Bridgette.

"That sounds hawt as hell." Crimson

"It was. I even spoke some Russian." Bridgette said before she giggled.

"Cool." The girls said to Bridgette.

"Now I believe that it's my turn to tell you what I think about them." Crimson said to the girls.

"Go ahead." The girls said back.

"To be honest... I kinda like them. They make me feel like my old self before I became a goth, but I'm still myself." Crimson said to the girls.

"Okies." The girls said to Crimson.

"As for the sex... it makes it even more hawter." Crimson said to the girls.

"What about Ennui?" Josee asked Crimson.

"Well, even though he likes them, wearing them forever is not his desire like mine is, and that's okay. Even though Ennui and I are married...we have to make compromises." Crimson said to them.

"Uh-huh." They said in agreement.

"Girls... anyone feeling very hawt?" Crimson asked the girls.

"Yeah?" They answered back in a form of a question.

"Are you also feeling very... horny?" Crimson asked them.

"SO HORNY!" They answered Crimson.

"How about we have some naughty fun." Crimson said to her.

"YEAH!" They answered her as they all started their sexy fun with the sexiest hawtest makeout session in history, as the girls are also groping and rubbing each other's diapered areas and butts to start it off as Gwen, Courtney and Crimson made out together while groping each other diapered areas, Emma, Kitty, and MacArthur, and Sanders had a foursome makeout session while Zoey and Bridgette were kissing and rubbing their diapered pussies together and Taylor and Josee were kissing and groping their diapered asses

"Mmmmmmm! So good!" They moaned and said as they were enjoying it.

"Anyone like to have some fun with me alone?" Crimson asked the girls.

"YES!" The girls asked Crimson which brought a smile to her face.

"Good. So who wants to go first?" Crimson asked the girls.

"How about me." Zoey said to Crimson.

"Okies." Crimson said as the two walked to Crimson and Ennui's bedroom before Crimson turned her attention to the girls.

"Just enjoy yourself... and wait." Crimson said to the girls.

"Okies." The girls said as meanwhile Crimson and Zoey were in the room.

"So what you like to do?" Crimson asked Zoey.

"How about we take turn fucking each other... hawd." Zoey answered Crimson.

"Sounds fun, but I do like to go...hawd." Crimson said as they held each other's hand like they were lovers and soon enough they started to kiss hard, which led to them making out hard while groping each other diapered asses and their diapered pussied as Crimson grabbed a big strap-on dildo.

"You fuck me first, then I'll fuck you." Crimson said seductively to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said to Crimson as she puts on the strap on dildo and began to fuck Crimson doggy style.

"Ohhhhh!" Crimson moaned while Zoey was pounding Crimson's diapered area hard.

"Yes! SO GOOD!" Crimson screamed out with pleasure.

"Do you wuv it?" Zoey asked Crimson.

"SO MUCH! Fuck me hawder, like my husband Ennui!" Crimson answered as she shouted at Zoey.

"OKIES!" Zoey shouted before she increased her pounding, making Crimson in more pleasure.

"SO GOOD!" Zoey shouted at Crimson.

"Thankies!" Crimson said as Zoey kept it going as she also spanked Crimson's diapered butt.

"Don't stop spanking me!" Crimson shouted.

"Okies!" Zoey said as she kept spanking Crimson's diapered ass until she stopped as it was almost time.

"I'm close!" Crimson said to Zoey.

"Me too! Fuck me now!" Zoey said to Crimson.

"Okies!" Crimson said as they switched as Crimson started to pound Zoey hard.

"Ohhhhh!" Crimson and Zoey moaned.

"Hawder! Fuck my diapey hawder!" Zoey shouted with pleasure and glee.

"ALRIGHT!" Crimson shouted before she began pounding Zoey with more speed until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CUMSIES TIME!" They moaned and shouted as they were about to climax hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned as they climaxed so hard as they were in a euphoric, sexy, Happy haze as they now panted and smile.

"So Hawt." Zoey and Crimson said as they kissed.

"Whos next?" Crimson asked the girls.

"I'm next." Bridgette said as she arrived.

"Then come here." Bridgette said as they started to kiss and makeout as they soon began scissoring hard with Crimson having control.

"Ohhhh! so soft!" They moaned and shouted before they both wanted to go harder.

"Hawder! Okies!" They shouted and said as the two rubbed each other's diapered areas harder and harder as they keep at it until they start speaking foreign languages.

"Eto tak chertovski." Bridgette said to Crimson as she spoke russian. **[1]**

"Ég veit! Farðu í hausinn!" Crimson said to Bridgette in Icelandic. **[2]**

They increased their rubbing as they were getting closer.

"Cumsies coming soon!" Crimson and Bridgette shouted before they kissed and scissored harder and harder as they kept going at it until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They both screamed as they exploded hard and all over their diapers, then they panted and sighed.

"So good." Crimson said to Bridgette.

"Thankies." Bridgette said before they kissed as Bridgette left and the Sisters arrived.

"We're next." Emma and Kitty said to Crimson.

"Come in." Crimson said to the sisters as they did come on and then they playfully tackled Crimson.

"This is going to be fun." Emma said to Kitty and Crimson.

"Totes." Kitty said to Emma in agreement.

"Let's do this." Crimson said to Emma and Kitty before the trio started to makeout hard while the sisters rubbed Crimson's diapered area hard.

"Mmmmm!" Crimson, Emma, and Kitty moaned softly.

"So soft!" Emma and Kitty said to each other.

"Thankies." Crimson said to the sisters.

"Anata wa totemo Hawaidesu, kurimuzon." Emma and Kitty said as they started speaking Japanese which surprised Crimson. **[3]**

"Japanese?" Crimson asked Emma and Kitty who responded back with a nod.

"Hawt... but I think we should heat this up." Crimson said before she pulled out a triple headed dildo.

"Yes!" Emma and Kitty said as the trio started to fuck each other's areas hard.

"Totemo yoi!" Emma and Kitty shouted with glee in Japanese. **[4]**

"Já, svo gott gott!" Crimson said back with the same glee in Icelandic as they went harder and harder.

"Ég kem nær!" Crimson shouted again in Icelandic. **[5]**

"Watashitachi mo!" Emma and Kitty shouted in Japanese again. **[6]**

The trio soon went harder as they started to explode all over the dildo.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" They moaned, and screamed as they climaxed hard all over the dildo and their diapers then they panted before they hugged as the sisters left and Shawnie arrived.

"We never really met except at the parties but that is one hawt diapey." Crimson said to Shawnie.

"Why thankies Crimson." Shawnie said to her.

"What is it?" Crimson asked her.

"It's a Bambino Classicos, the color is White with a Roulette pattern.

"You're welcome... now let's do it." Crimson said as the two started to makeout as Shawnie soon started to hump Crimson hard.

"OHHHHHH! SO GOOD!" They moaned and shouted as they were enjoying it.

"So Hawt, Crimson you're so hawt!" Shawnie said to Crimson.

"Thankies! Fuck me up in my big girl diapey." Crimson said to Shawnie.

"Okies, as you also fuck me up in my big girl diapey." Shawnie said back to Crimson.

"DEAL!" Crimson said before they both humped each other harder and harder.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Shawnie was moaning louder than Aretha Franklin.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YES! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Crimson shouted with glee in her voice as they kept at it until it was time.

"I'm cumsies." Crimson said to Shawnie.

"Me too! GO HAWDER GIRL! MAKE SHAWNIE EXPLODE IN HER DIAPEY!" Shawnie shouted at Crimson.

"OKIES!" Crimson shouted as they scissored even harder and harder until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned and screamed as the two soon exploded all over their diapers.

"Ohhhhh..." They sighed in relief as they panted and kissed as well.

"That was really fun." Shawnie said to Crimson.

"I agree." Crimson said to Shawnie as they hugged before Shawnie left and one of her greatest enemies Josee arrived.

"Even though we reconciled I want you to punish me as revenge." Josee said to Crimson.

"Sounds good to me... you do deserve it." Crimson said to Josee.

"Yes I do... I've been vewy naughty Crimson." Josee said with such seduction as Crimson soon grabbed a strap on that was very big and placed it on over her diaper as the baba was 11 inches long and 2 inches thick.

"Get on your knees and suck my baba... right now." Crimson said to Josee.

"Okies." Josee said as she got down on her knees and began sucking on it like a pro.

"Mmmm! Good girl... keep going." Crimson moaned and said to Josee.

"Mmmmmm!" Josee moaned, as it translated to okies, as she started sucking Crimson's baba harder.

"Mmmmm!" Josee moaned and muffled once again as Crimson had a smirk that had a hybrid of evil, sexy, and satisfaction.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yes!" Crimson moaned and shouted as she started to fuck Josee's face)

"MMMMM! You've been very bad, Josee... this was to come sooner than you think!" Crimson moaned and said to her.

"MMMMM!" Josee moaned in pleasure and agreement, letting Crimson fuck her face.

"This is what you get." Crimson said to Josee who deepthroated and deepdrooled Crimson's baba until it was time.

"Ohhhh! I'm getting close... CAN'T HOLD IT!" Crimson shouted before she came all over Josee's face and mouth.

"Mmmmm! Yummy!" Josee said before Crimson pushed Josee onto the ground.

"Now comes your next punishment..." Crimson said before she started pound Josee's ass and went hard.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Crimson and Josee moaned as they were enjoying it.

"Say you're sorry. Now!" Crimson demanded Josee to apologize.

"OKIES! I'm sorry that me and Jacques took your pet rabbit and made you lose the race! Pwease... fuck me hawder, I deserve to be fucked by the hawtest diapey goth in the entire race!" Josee apologized and begged Crimson to fuck her harder.

"You want hawd... I'll give it to you hawd." Crimson said before she started to pound Josee's ass like a wrecking ball, fucking her like no tomorrow.

"OHHHH! YES, YES YES! HAWDER, MAKE ME CUMSIES IN MY GOLDEN DIAPEY!" Josee moaned and screamed with a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Oh! I'll make sure you explode hawd!" Crimson said as she kept going harder until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crimson and Josee moaned, groaned, and screamed as they climaxed even harder.

Then they hugged, and kissed.

"That... was... so awesome." Josee said to Crimson.

"Good. I'm glad you like it." Crimson said before Josee left as Gwen and Courtney arrived.

"Hey there." Gwen and Courtney said to Crimson aka Ashley.

"Wonderful, my favorite goth gal and her wifey." Crimson said to Gwen and Courtney.

"What do you want to do Crimson?" Gwen asked Crimson.

"How about we do a triple makeout to start it off." Crimson said to Gwen and Courtney who liked the idea.

"OKIES!" Gwen and Courtney said as the trio started things off with a triple makeout session, kissing each other hard while groping each other diapered asses.

"Mmmm... you two are very soft." Crimson softly moaned and said to Coutney and Gwen.

"You too... man! I really want to pound your soft diapey ass." Courtney said to Crimson.

"Me too!" Gwen said to her as well.

"Hmm... maybe you two should." Crimson said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Really?!" Gwen and Courtney asked Crimson.

"Yeah, and I'm making an exception for what I'm about to say. I want you two to call me by my real name Ashley." Crimson said to Gwen and Courtney as she wanted them to call her by her real name Ashley.

"Okies." Gwen and Courtney said to Crimson.

"Also, this is to pay you back after me and your wifey fuck you hawd during your orgy party." Crimson said to Courtney.

"Okies, thankies.. now let's do this." Crimson said as Gwen and Courtney placed on the strap on dildoes over their diapers as their strap ons dildoes were Pink and Midnight Blue respectively, then they began to pound Crimson hard, with Courtney fucking her ass and Gwen pounding her diapered area.

"OHHHH! FUCKING YES!" Crimson moaned and screamed with pleasure and delight in her voice.

"Like that?" Gwen and Courtney asked Crimson.

"YEAH! START CALLING ME ASHLEY IMMEDIATELY!" Crimson answered Gwen and Courtney before she demanded them to call her by her real name.

"Okies, Ashley." Gwen and Courtney said as they kept going harder and harder, pounding Ashley until they switched as Ashley was now sucking Gwen's baba while Courtney fucked her doggy style.

"MMMMMM...!" Ashley aka Crimson moaned and muffled as she was turned on.

"Yeah, suck it hawder, Ashley." Gwen said to Ashley aka Crimson.

"MMMM! Such a tight and cute ass." Courtney moaned and said before she spanked her ass hard.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Ashley aka Crimson moaned as they kept at it until they decided to do something even sexier.

The trio started to triple scissor each other's diapered areas as while using their hands to rub each other areas as well.

"AHHHHHHHH! SO FUCKING HAWT!" Ashley aka Crimson, Gwen, and Courtney moaned and screamed Courtney and Gwen kissed while Ashley groped and sucked her breasts.

"MMMMMMM! I'm getting closer!" Ashley aka Crimson moaned and shouted.

"Me too!" Gwen and Courtney said in agreement.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEAAHHH!" They moaned as they kept at it until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" They trio shouted as they exploded all over their diapers as the trio panted a bit.

"So good." Gwen and Courtney said to Ashley aka Crimson.

"I know..." She said to Gwen and Courtney as they hugged as Gwen and Courtney left and the Cadets arrived.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" MacArthur and Sasha Sanders said to Crimson.

"What's the charge?" Crimson asked the cadets.

"For being a hawt goth baby. Sanders, cuff her." MacArthur said to Sasha as she called her by her last name before Sasha handcuffed Crimson.

"So... is there a way I can be freed officers?" Crimson asked the Cadets.

"Yeah, by taking our own form of Police Brutality." Sasha answered Crimson.

"Okies then, give me everything you got." Crimson said to the cadets.

"Perfect." MacArthur said as she and Sasha Sanders grabbe their very big black strap on dildoes which looked a lot like their nightsticks/batons as they placed it over their diapers and they begin to pound Crimson.

"OH FUCK!" Crimson moaned and screamed, as she was feeling the Cadets' hard babas in both her diapered ass and her diapered area.

"Like that huh?" Sasha asked Crimson.

"Admit it, Gothy." MacArthur said to Crimson as The Cadets had a sexy but evil grin on their faces.

"FUCKING YES! FUCK ME HAWDER, NOW!" Crimson answered and demanded them to fuck her harder.

"YES. MA'AM!" The Cadets said to Crimson as they went harder and harder, Crimson moaned and bit her lip.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! YES! YES! YEAH!" Crimson moaned and shouted with pleasure as they stopped and switched to a triple 69 action as they licked each other without the strap-on dildoes.

"MMMMMM! HAWDER!" The three moaned and said as Crimson was licking Sanders, MacArthur was licking Crimson and Sanders was licking MacArthur.

"Mmmmmm...!" They kept at it as they enjoyed it and meanwhile the rest of the girls were mingling while they were also kissing and rubbing.

Zoey and Bridgette were kissing each other, rubbing, and groping each other's diapered asses while Gwen and Courtney were rubbing each other pussies and making out at the same time.

"MMMMM!" Gwen and Courtney moaned with pleasure and delight while Josee and the sisters were rubbing each other while talking.

"The finale is almost near." Josee said to Emma and Kitty.

"After Taylor, we'll all come for the finale." Emma said to Josee.

"It'll be super fun." Kitty said to Josee as Taylor was feeling hornier while Shawnie joined Zoey and Bridgette in the sexy triple kissing, groping, and rubbing.

"MMMMMMMMMMM...! So hawt!" Bridgette, Zoey, and Shawnie moaned and said.

"I can wait for my turn... hopefully." Taylor said and meanwhile back in the bedroom, the trio were getting closer.

"Gonna cumsies! Mmmmmm!" The trio shouted and moaned as they climaxed, then they swallowed each other's cumsies.

"Mmmmmm...! Yummy." The trio said.

"Am I free?" Crimson asked The Cadets.

"Yes." The Cadets answered Crimson before Sasha Sanders uncuffed Crimson then The Cadets left and Taylor arrived.

Taylor: Hello.

"Let's get it on." Crimson said to Taylor as they started it off with a hard kiss, meanwhile the other girls kept going with their mingling as Zoey, Shawnie, and Bridgette were still making out... meanwhile Gwen and Courtney were still making out also, then The Sisters, Cadets, and Josee had a five some makeout session.

"MMMMMMMM!" All 10 girls moaned and back inside the room, Taylor and Crimson kept making out while they started scissoring each other hard.

"Finally, it's my turn! I'll do anything you want, just name it." Taylor begged Crimson.

"Anything?" Crimson asked Taylor who nodded eagerly.

"Well..." Crimson said to Taylor.

"What? What is it? What do you want?" Taylor asked Crimson.

"How about we fuck each other with this double headed dildo." Crimson answered Taylor as she pulled out a double headed dildo.

"DEAL!" Taylor said as she and Crimson started to fuck their areas hard with the dildo.

"OH YEAH! SO GOOD!" They both said as Taylor groped her boobs while Crimson kept rubbing her area hard.

"MMMMMMM! This is so much fun!" Crimson moaned and shouted.

"Totes!" Taylor said in agreement as they kept at it as they went even harder and harder until it was time.

"Ohhh! I'm getting closer." Taylor said to Crimson.

"Me too!" Crimson said before they kissed hard as they kept fucking each other area until... it was time.

"HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they exploded all over their diapers.

"Mmmmm... so good." Crimson and Taylor moaned and said.

"Call everyone..." Crimson said to Taylor.

"Okies." Taylor before she began to call the girls.

"Girls come on!" Taylor said to the girls.

"Okies!" The girls said as they went to Crimson and Ennui's beroom.

"So, before we end this... how was I?" Crimson said to and asked the girls.

"Hawt, fun, amazing, very sexy." The girls answered Crimson.

"Thankies... now let's end this.. with all of us rubbing our areas... hawd." Crimson said seductively.

"OKIES!" The girls said as they laid down on the floor as tey began rubbing each other's diapered pussies hard together as Crimson was rubbing Zoey, Zoey was rubbing Bridgette, Bridgette was rubbing Shawnie, Shawnie was rubbing Emma, Emma was rubbing Kitty, Kitty was rubbing Sasha Sanders, Sasha Sanders was rubbing MacArthur, MacArthur was rubbing Josee, Josee was rubbing Taylor as the twelve girls were enjoying it so much.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! SO GOOD!" They moaned and shouted with such glee, euphoria, ecstasy, and more.

"HAWDER, GIRLS!" Crimson said to the eleven girls.

"OKIES CRIMSON!" The eleven girls said as all the girls went harder and harder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned and screamed as they kept at it until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES!" Crimson said to the eleven girls.

"CUMSIES TIME!" The eleven girls said to Crimson as all the girls exploded all over their diapers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SO GOOD!" All of the twelve girls moaned and screamed as they panted and all the girls changed their diapers as they were now getting ready for bed.

"So girls... how was that?" Crimson asked the girls.

"Amazing! So hawt as fuck." The girls answered Crimson.

"Thankies, I'm so glad you all came tonight." Crimson said to the girls.

"You're welcome, Crimson." The girls said to Crimson.

"Well, nighty night girls." Crimson said to the girls.

"Nighty night Crimson." The girls said back as everyone fell asleep, the girls slept in the den while Crimson fell asleep in the bed in her and Ennui's bedroom to end the night.

The end.

 **JESUS THAT TOOK FOREVER I OWE A BIG APOLOGY TO HELLFLORES FOR TAKING SO LONG!**

 **THE NEXT STORY IN THE "NAUGHTY DIAPEY SLEEPOVER" SERIES HAS Dakota inviting Anne Maria, Dawn, Sammy, Amy, Zoey, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Heather.**

 **P.S. I apologize for the lack of translations.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
